A world away
by Dola225
Summary: Alfred is a superhero created in this world to protect everyone. But being a super hero comes with risks and dangers. One of those is having to juggle a secret identity and his secret love for Alice. Sometimes he wonders whose scarier, the villains he fights or his bad tempered girlfriend.


A Micro love

This will be about Alfred and Alice aka Arthur. I hope you love this story and this is not going to be about m stuff really. Only fighting and maybe a bit of blood. Just to tell you this is my first adventure story about fist fights so bear with me about the fighting scenes a bit..

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the story line. The characters are owned by the creator of Hetalia. Fan based and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Summary- Alfred is a superhero created in this world to protect everyone. But being a super hero comes with risks and dangers. One of those is having to juggle a secret identity and his secret love for Alice. Sometimes he wonders whose scarier, the villains he fights or his bad tempered girlfriend.

Love was is the most mysterious thing for superheroes. Girls is the other thing they don't get but what boy does understand girls. Anyway it's the only thing they can't defeat. Even if they're made of steel, a god or even a machine, which I am made of. Love has always baffled us and made my comrades shake their heads. But on _that_ day I found my love and passion, other than being a hero.

I was made by my father, his friend Kiku and his wife. Ludwig and Felicina loved me at first sight. When I was first made I was like a little child but the more I learn the more I grew. Which in 5 days I was the age of a teenager and acted like one too. I go to Hetalia high and have fun with my friends there. But I have a secret. That I'm a super hero but don't tell anyone yet. Still working on how to tell my friends at school. It was the day of another save when I meet her but first let me introduce to you my friends.

" **Someone help!** " A woman screamed looking at a looming shadow in the distance. The sun was high in the sky and a giant robot with a circular glass case on top. Inside of the case held a mad scientist with a cone head and a huge scar running down from the top to his eyebrows. His eyes held mad glee and a smirk was on his face. He controlled his robot like a toy car but with more buttons and levers. The robot had two giant metals claws, frog like legs and feet. Behind it was a metal box and gold necklaces and bracelets were hanging from the sides of it.

The mad scientist laughed at the hysterical woman and went to grab her. Suddenly she disappeared from his sight and he quickly looked around until he saw a huge eagle with the woman clutched in its claws. She swooned at the eagle and when it reached a safe street, where the police were, it gently set the woman down on the ground. "Thank you Micro Star" the woman cried and fluttered her eyelashes. The eagle smiled then took off to defeat the mad scientist.

There he saw his friends 'Yin' and 'L'amour' were holding off the scientists robot. Yin had a Chinese silk white shirt with black trim on it, along with the sleeves that went down to his hands. He wore gold pants with gold trims on them and black shoes with a yin and yang on it. He had a white and black mask on, that covered most of his face, keeping his identity a secret. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail held by a white ribbon. L'amour had a flashy blue French suit on that just screamed play boy. He even had a long blue cape that went down to his waist with red roses decorating it and knee high brown shoes finished the outfit. A red and black rose mask wrapped around his face and kept his identity a secret just like Yin. He held a blood red rose in his mouth. His sparkling blue eyes held joy in them and his golden blonde wavy hair was held in a neat ponytail by a blue ribbon.

Yin was using his martial arts to damage the metal on the robot while L'amour used his roses to tie it down to the ground, sparkles dancing around him of course. Micro star smirked then dove down and broke the glass and grabbed the mad scientist. "Let me go" the mad scientist screamed out and banged his fists on Micro stars feet. Micro star smirked and let him go...to drop 500 feet below. The scientist screamed then fainted when he saw the ground. Micro star quickly dove and grabbed the scientist before he hit the ground. It then flew to the cops and dropped the scientist into one of the officers arms. They quickly arrested him and Micro star quickly flew to a huge skyscraper that was in the middle of town.

There Yin and L'amour were waiting at the window where Micro star always lands. Micro stars body glowed white and it shaped transformed into a human. Once it was finished transforming a young man stood in its place. He had sky blue eyes and butter blonde hair with a weird cowlick in the front. He had tan skin and ripped muscles. He wore nothing and quickly looked to his right to see a table holding cloths. Laying on the table was a simple school uniform and an old leather war jacket with black fur trim and an air plane printed on the right shoulder sleeve. He quickly put them on and turned to his friends. They were already wearing the same uniform and 'Yin' was glaring at Micro star.

"Alfred what were you thinking! Dropping that mad scientist 500 feet in the air!" Yin scolded the boy. "Dude, chill. I caught him and time and for one thing when did you care what happened to the villains?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Maybe it might have to do with his new boyfriend" L'amour said smirking as well while Yin was blushing. "Yeah wasn't Kiku the villain 'Shadow ninja'" Alfred said laughing and Yin quickly grew red with anger and embarrassment. "He was cute when he was in his villain costume and he learned what he was doing was wrong" Yin cried glaring at his friends. Both Alfred and L'amour shook their head but quickly stopped when they heard the sliding door open. They all turned around to see a young man walking over to them. They all sighed and Yin quickly ran over to the boy.

"Kiku what are you doing here?" Yin asked and hugged the young man. He had short black hair that went down to his neck and black eyes held a gentle gleam to them. He had a white lab coat and wore a black business suit under it. "Ludwig sent me here to tell Alfred to join him in his office" Kiku said looking at Alfred. "What does he want me for?" Alfred asked Kiku. "A check up it seems" Kiku said looking at his notes that were held in his arms. "Kiku quiet ignoring me" Yin whined and Kiku sighed. "Yao we have plenty of time alone later" Kiku said walking over to the computer on the other side of the room near the window. Pushing Yao aside he went to upload some files on the computer. Yao sighed then went with L'amour to school while Alfred went to his builder and 'father' to get a checkup.

Alfred's dads office was on the top floor and you need a card to access that level. Alfred slide the card through the slot then waited until the elevator reached the top. It dinged to show it reached the top then the doors opened. He quickly walked through the marble hallway holding all the past and present heroes portraits. At the end of the hallway was two massive oak doors and he pushed them open. Reveling a room with the whole wall in front made of glass to let the person see the entire city, all you had to do was look behind you. To the right of the room was like looking at a mad scientist room except had a warmer feeling to it. Then to the left was like looking at a library including the comfy leather couch and chairs.

A man was working on some papers on an oak desk. Glasses perched on his nose and his butter blonde hair was slicked back. He wore a blue business suit. Suddenly the man looked up and ice blue eyes stared at Alfred. "Hello son" Ludwig said and went back to the paper work. "Hello father" Alfred said his back straight like a soldier. Ludwig, after a tense minute or two, looked up and gently set down his pen. "You know what to do" Ludwig said and started to rummage through his desk. Alfred nodded and then sat down on the white metal dentist chair that was above a huge lamp looking down on him. He closed his eyes then heard footsteps coming closer to him. He knew it was his father's for there was a soft but hard click to it like the owner had a purpose.

Alfred felt the harsh heat of the lamp pound on him and then he heard the buzz of a small machine. He then felt a buzz all over his body and squeezed his eyes more. He couldn't help but twitch and spasm when it got too much. "Take deep breaths " Ludwig commanded resting one of his hands on Alfred's forehead. Alfred quickly took deep breaths and then the room started to get hot. He started to wiggle and then a hand held him down. "Bear with it for just a bit more" Ludwig said calmly and Alfred continued to take deep breaths. It then all stopped and Alfred opened his eyes to see his father walking over to a computer to his right.

There on the screen were metal like bugs that were working like the cells in our bodies. Ludwig carefully looked at each bug then went to the next picture. After a bit Ludwig shut off the computer and walked back to Alfred. "No microbots seems damaged from your stunt with the glass" Ludwig said and released Alfred. "See I told you, I'm tougher than you think I am" Alfred said smiling then did a hero pose. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have added your mothers personality" Ludwig mumbled out. Alfred just grinned at his father and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the check up and see ya after school" Alfred said then transformed his arms into wings and flew out the open window on the top.

"My son is made of microbots but he acts so much like a human" Ludwig said staring where Alfred flew out the window. Alfred was created in this very room. From his first Microbot to his very last. He was first created to make a new kind of superhero. A hero that couldn't be hurt or killed. That way there wouldn't be so many human casualties with citizens and heroes. It took us weeks to find the perfect material. Finally we found it. The perfect material to make the perfect superhero. It was micro bots. They can reform and change their structure to fit whatever may happen in the field unlike our bodies which stay in one shape our entire lives. After many tries and failures we was able to create Alfred. Both me and my wife took him in so he can learn about our world and care about it thus protecting it. But what I didn't expect was Alfred gaining a personality and thoughts. I looked outside and saw the sun shine brightly on the city. I smiled then went back to work not seeing the dark clouds up ahead.

Thank you for reading my story and please tell me if you wanted more action in that battle scene. That way I can add more in the next chapter. Thank you and also I love reviews so please tell me how you like it. Also if you have something really mean to say don't say it at all. No haters please. Dola225.


End file.
